


Pirate ? Hoodlum ?

by parasaurorophus



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasaurorophus/pseuds/parasaurorophus
Summary: { tag to:yamada yuki }When a pirate become a leader of another hoodlum squad meanwhile the leader become a space pirate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of this story

Joe Gibken groaned, felt a painful headache as he woke up. ‘ Where am I? ‘ he thought as he looked around. It was a unfamiliar room for him. 

“ Murayama-san you awake “ 

Joe turned around and found a quite tall man that stood in the door way.

“ How are you feeling? Did Cobra hit you hard enough? “ the man asked.

‘ Who’s Cobra? Is it that previous monster’s name? But it didn’t look like a cobra ‘ Joe thought.

“ Murayama-san? “ that tall-guy approached Joe. “ Are you alright? “

But Joe didn’t give him an answer.

“ What is that? You put a hair extension? “

-

-

-

It was 9 in the morning and the Gokai crew gathered in the main room. Their captain sat on his usual chair.

“ Where’s Joe-san? “ the only earthling among them asked as he served their breakfast.

“ Maybe he’s still sleeping, you know that monster hurt him badly yesterday “ Luka took a piece of beef from Don’s plate followed by grunt from the mechanic.

“ Hoy Gai “ Marvelous called.

“ Yes Marvelous-san? “ the second-chef approached the captain.

“ Wake him up or his meal will be mine “

Gai nodded and he was about to go but a familiar face entered the room.

“ Joe-san?! “

“ Joe? Where have you been? Did you go to the barbershop this morning without telling us? “

But a-look-like Joe Gibken stared at them with confusion.

“ Who are you all? “


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck at grammar, gomen ne.

“ Stop joking around, Murayama-san you know I think you are a little bit cute with that extension… “

“ This is a real hair you dumb! “ Joe held his pony tail in front of the tall-guy’s face. He sighed, he told that guy he isn’t Murayama but that guy didn’t seem to believe him. “ I told you I’m not Murayama “ 

The other guy’s smile disappeared, he looked at Joe in confusion, “ Well if you’re not him, so who are you exactly? I’ve never knew that Murayama had a twin “

Joe rolled his eyes, “ What would you do if there’s a pirate standing right beside you? “

The guy’s laugh became louder, “ Yo boy, it’s 21st century and I never believed that the pirates existed “

Joe groaned, he reached into his pocket, looked for his mobirates ( or even his saber ) to prove it but…

-

-

-

“ Ha Ha Joe is trying to make a joke right now “ Luka rolled her eyes.

The princess approached a-look-alike-Joe, “ But I like your hairstyle Joe-san. It makes you look younger “ but she got an unexpected response from the man in front of her.

“ Who are you? You look not strong enough to fight “ 

“ You… “ Marvelous got up from his chair. He grabbed the man’s collar. “ Who gave you permission to cut your hair huh? “ “ And don’t you dare to snap at her “ Marvelous added.

A mischievous smile was a response that Marvelous got from the boy, but before Marvelous could land a punch on the boy’s face, an alarm rang loudly in that room.

A robotic-parrot flew around the room, “ Zangyack! It’s a monster from yesterday! “

Marvelous let the boy away, “ Let’s go! “

The rest of the crew nodded but…

“ Hey what’s going on here ? And what the fuck did I just hear ? A monster ? It …. “

“ You’re noisy, come on “ Luka dragged the boy along with her.

-

“ Hello you dumb pirates “ a horrible monster stood not far from them.

“ Shut up you dumb! “ Luka mocked.

The pirates were ready with their mobirates and ranger keys in their hands and as usual they morphed and jumped into the fight.

“ Joe what the fuck are you doing ? “ Marvelous held Gormin’s hand and snapped at the boy.

“ So put this thing into this and spin “ the boy mumbled as he put the ranger key into his mobirates and suddenly he morphed into Gokai Blue with Gokai Saber in his hand.  
The boy grinned, “ Here I go! “ he ran towards a bunch of Gormin in front of him and drew his saber. 

Gokai Yellow looked at her partner, “ Well it’s the first time I see Joe fights like a wild bitch like that “

Gokai Pink replied from afar, “ Luka-san, your language! “

-

-

-

“ So ? “ 

Joe looked at the man in front of him, “ What? “ 

The man chuckled, “ where’s the proof that you want to show me? I’m waiting “ he raised his eyebrow.

Joe sighed he got up but a hand held his wrist.

“ Come on, I’m just kidding. I don’t care who you are but I can’t let you go now with such severe wounds “

Joe pulled his hand from the man’s grip, he considered the man's words, besides he had nowhere to go. 

“ Well, I’m Furuya anyway “


End file.
